I Dream
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Inspired by I Dream by Billie Piper. Reela, after Neela has a dream.


**Another fic from me, I was listening to I Dream by Billie Piper and it just seemed to fit, and this kinda sparked in my brain…**

888

_Its time to tell you of a secret I keep  
How I get with you when the worlds asleep  
I cant wait for the long day to end  
Then I can be back in your arms again_

When I close my eyes  
You are by my side  
And I can picture us together  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
We can make it last forever

Billie Piper – I Dream

888

Neela awoke, another night gone, or so her bleating alarm was telling her at 5:30 in the morning. Another night gone, another night of dreaming of somebody she shouldn't have been. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she clicked the button that turned the infernal racket into the local radio station, with the over energetic presenters for first thing in the morning.

"_Today will be another day of those snow filled days we are becoming accustomed to this winter. All the schools in the local area have been closed until further notice. So this is us telling you to be careful on those roads today. The hospitals will be getting busy."_

_Ha, you don't know the half of it. _Neela laughed to herself shoving her duvet down the bed and standing up, walking to her wardrobe and grabbing whatever clothes she could reach before heading out to the bathroom.

Opening the unlocked door, she was unaware of its occupant. "RAY! Did your mother never teach you to lock doors!" she yelled turning as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her.

"Did yours never teach you to knock?" Ray asked reemerging from the bathroom a minute later.

"The door was unlocked I assumed it was safe. The shower wasn't running, neither was the water, that tells me that you're not in there in a towel, or not as the case was, getting ready for work!" Neela shouted some more walking past him into the bathroom, closing it with a bang and making sure she made a point of being loud locking it.

"Roomie, Chill! It's not anything you've never seen before!" Giving up the losing battle he went back to his room to put his towel and yesterday's clothes in the laundry basket Neela had brought him. _Funny that._

888

Having gotten to work on time for once Neela made a point of avoiding Ray at all costs. Nobody but Abby seemed to see this as unusual. All the other doctors thought they had just had another argument regarding who used up the remainder of the hot water. Abby knew different, she didn't know what, but she knew it wasn't something trivial like normal.

"What's going on?" Abby asked when she ran into Neela in the Doctor's Lounge.

"With what?" Neela asked, honestly not knowing what Abby was talking about or so it seemed. Pouring herself a cup of Morris' godforsaken coffee she sat down next to Neela.

"With you and Ray. You've been acting strangely all day, you guy's sleep together or something?" Abby asked as if it were the norm. Knowing Ray, it probably was. Knowing Neela, it wasn't. Knowing Ray, he would jump at the chance. Knowing Neela, so would she.

"Abby!"

"So that's a yes?" she asked excitedly an air of mischief about her.

"No it bloody isn't a yes!"

"So what happened? You don't normally avoid him if you have an argument about who ate the last Twinkie or whatever."

"Firstly, Twinkies are gross. Secondly, what do you think of him?" Abby raised an eyebrow at her best friend, okay now this was gossip.

"In what way?"

"You know…" she raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened.

"Oh… well he's pretty hot, I guess. Commitment-phobic. Probably fun, and _really_ good."

"ABBY!"

"What you asked, so I told the truth!" Neela shrugged and continued to sip at the coffee she had helped herself to a while ago, and it had long since gone cold.

"I suppose, well I walked in on him in the bathroom this morning." Leaning back in her set she avoided looking at Abby as best she could.

"You did what?" Abby asked shocked, nearly dropping her own, scolding, coffee.

"He had left the door unlocked and the shower wasn't on so I guessed he wasn't in there, but he was, and lets just say, he wasn't wearing a whole lot, if well…" her voice dropped and she smiled a small smile, "anything."

"Neela!"

"What?" She asked innocently, "Not like anything is gunna happen."

"Right."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Neela's cheeky expression quickly changed to that of confusion and she was utterly flustered.

"Oh come on, I might be old, but I'm not blind Neela!" Abby said matter-of-factly still waiting for her friend to tell her she wasn't old, but she never did. Neela didn't speak. She just sat, and stayed sat. She stayed quiet. "Uh, Neela? Waiting for the whole 'You're not old!' line here…"

"What? Huh? Oh, you're not old." Neela stood from the sofa and left Abby in the company of Morris' coffee.

Soon after Neela left, Abby quickly discarded her coffee, and set the machine to make some new fresh half-way-decent coffee.

888

Neela stood looking over Lake Michigan the wind blowing through her hair; her once straight locks now curled lightly. She breathed in deeply trying her hardest not to think about who she saw this morning in absolutely nothing at all.

"So we just gunna pretend it never happened like we usually do, or are we actually gunna talk about it this time?" She heard the familiar voice of her roommate.

"Pretend it never happened?" she asked, not turning to face him and hoping he would just go away.

"Wrong answer Roomie! We've got to face it sometime."

"Have you been talking to Abby?" Neela asked, finally turning to look him in the eye.

"As it happens," Neela rolled her eyes and turned away from him again. "Come on, Roomie, I know I'm not alone in what I'm thinking." He moved to stand beside her and looked at her previously folded arm, which was now gripping the rail. He didn't know the reason for the switch, but she did.

He grabbed hold of the rail and, 'accidentally', placed his hand on top of hers. Running his thumb gently over the top of her hand she unconsciously let her hand be pulled up from the white safety rail and be held with interlocking fingers.

"You and Abby never talk," Neela questioned slightly, well, she stated. It was a true comment- they never did talk, unless it was with Neela there or arguing over their under-minding of each other. She never took Ray for confiding in her. Maybe she was wrong.

"Don't we indeed," he laughed. "Come on Neela, you know that's not what I meant when I said we should talk."

"I know. You really think this could work?" She asked looking at him with a sideways glance.

"Well come on! We live together; we know exactly what the other loves and hates; we say we would get separate shifts and never see each other for days on end, and that all went to the dump in a matter of weeks. I know you Neela. Better than anyone." Neela smiled, and Ray returned this with one of his nurse winning numbers.

"Oh come on, you know that won't work with me, it never has."

"Neither does food. You're a hard one to crack Roomie, but I'm getting there."

"Are you? And how would one crack a Neela then?" She looked at him seriously, but flirtatiously at the same time. Ray, however, took the challenge and automatically lowered the inches it was from his height to hers and kissed her quickly. Neela was stunned into a silence.

"Like that," he smiled once again, only inches from her face, before she leant up to him and kissed him with exactly the same softness as he had her. His unoccupied hand made it's way to the nape of her neck.

A sudden cheering could be heard from the doorway to the hospital, they pulled away from each other and Neela whipped around to see her best friend stood there.

"Finally! Oh, we got a trauma coming in by chopper and as neither of you were answering your pagers… sorry, by the way. I guessed I would have to come interrupt something to make sure you got back to work. And, well, help with the trauma. Once it's over with I'll leave you alone to continue or whatever. But for now, I need a hand." Abby turned to the heli-pad and looked up towards the sky. "And also, it's gunna start snowing soon, so you might wanna get your coats. Unless things are gunna get heated up here on their own?" Before Abby could finish with her accusations the chopper came into view from above them, "Oh Chopper!" Ray and Neela jumped into Doctor Mode action, everything would be okay. There was nothing else left to be said.

888

_I don't mind living in a fantasy world  
I know how it feels to be your girl  
And hear you say the sweetest things soft and low  
I never want to wake up and let you go, no_

When I close my eyes  
You are by my side  
And I can picture us together  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
And we can make it last forever

**Reviews are love 3**


End file.
